


A Moment in the Trenches

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, This is trash, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: During the war, Matthew finds comfort in Thomas's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fun piece of filth to make myself feel better after losing an 18 page chapter that I wrote for my other story, 'Needs Must'.  
> My cousin accidentally infected my poor computer with a virus just when my anti-virus software ran out. Happy days.  
> I had no back up saved so...all my efforts were wasted.  
> I devoted a LOT of time and energy to that chapter and I was so close to finishing it.
> 
> Sadly, very sadly, it's gone.  
> It pains me to write this.
> 
> 'Needs Must' is currently on hold for now because I can't bring myself to start again after such a huge disappointment.
> 
> Enjoy some Matthew x Thomas trash.  
> This is likely filled with many errors as I haven't check it so please be patient with me.

Surviving a living hell was no small task. Every single day Matthew had to watch strong, young men fall to the ground, bleeding, crying, choking on their own blood. He had seen an eighteen-year-old boy scream as he was pelted with hordes of bullets, the metal flying through his skin as though he was made of paper. The roar of the guns eventually drowned out his cries and Matthew had watched helplessly as the boy was left standing alone in no-man’s land, his mouth hanging open, his bloody flying everywhere, the light slowing fading from his eyes. Within seconds, the boy had fallen down dead. The horrors of the ongoing war were inescapable and there were days when he wondered if the whole bastardly mess would ever end. There were some days when he wished that a German would put a bullet between his eyes. That would be easier. Tonight, Matthew could leave the damned war behind. Tonight, he found comfort in the arms of a former footman who had once served him at Lord Grantham’s table. The days now seemed as though they were a decade ago. In fact, Matthew sometimes wondered if his life before the war had even been real. Everything was very different now. There are no class divisions in the trenches. Whether one was a Lord or a blacksmith, a Quaker or a footman, out on the battlefields all men are equal, nothing more than flesh and blood. They are Brothers in Arms. Any one of them could die at any given moment. A title and wealth does not protect a man from a bullet, a fact he now knew too well. His money would not save him. Thomas Barrow’s worldly knowledge wouldn’t save him now that he was a medic.

Tonight, Matthew could forget about his duties. He could forget about his fellow comrades and the men that they had lost. Tonight, he could indulge in the luxury that was fucking Thomas smooth, tight arse. Never had he anticipated sharing his bed with another man. He had never expected to find that having sex a man could feel so good. Hell, he had never even found men sexually attractive until now. He felt no cause for concern however, no reason to panic over an identity crisis or doubt his sexuality. A homosexual he was not, he was definitely a ladies’ man. He was deeply infatuated with Mary Crawley. He adored women, all women but in his eyes, no-one would ever hold a candle to Mary. Thomas certainly couldn’t. The man was simply a source of relief, an escape. He was a warm body, a familiar face and a homosexual. Matthew could never love him. How they ended up in this situation, he wasn’t sure but he wasn’t prepared to ask any questions and he certainly would not give an answer.

Observing Thomas, he realised that he could appreciate that Thomas had considerable beauty, for a man at least. His red mouth on his white skin reminded Matthew of the cherries that adorn Bakewell Tarts. He smiled, wondering how Thomas would react if he told him. Perhaps he would now think of Thomas whenever he ate one of those delicious treats, if he even lived to see another cake again.

Death.

“Don’t think of that,” he whispered out loud, scolding himself. For a second he had forgotten where he was. Focusing on reality again, he smiled sadly at Thomas’s inquisitive expression and clarified, “it’s nothing, I was just thinking out loud.” He couldn’t think of death, not now. Not when Thomas was straddling his thighs, moaning and gasping softly at every thrust, every caress. Matthew’s comment had momentarily confused him but he just shrugged and closed his eyes again, happy to continue.

Leaning forwards, Matthew pressed his lips against the side of the medic’s neck, lapping at the soft, slick skin. Thomas flinched, his arse clenching around Matthew, who released a deep, rumbling moan at the sensation. Why had nobody told him that fucking a man would feel so wonderful? Sighing, he thrust upwards, harder, grinning with closed eyes as his cock slid effortlessly into Thomas. Engaging in sodomy may send him to hell but by god it was _heavenly_.

“Sir – Matthew…” Thomas whimpered, throwing his head backwards before he hissed, “ _Matthew!_ ” His cries were breathless, barely audible but the small sounds that escaped his lips were so endearing, adorable even; music to Matthew’s ears.

“Shh,” he soothed, strengthening his grip on the Thomas’s narrow waist.

Thomas’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, rolling his hips as he arched his back, meeting the lieutenant’s thrusts with surprising grace. He desperately clutched onto Matthew’s broad shoulders for support. Feeling the man’s skin beneath his fingers reminded Thomas that this was _real_. Outside their small sanctuary lay a nightmare; muddy, bloody, decaying horror land. Inside, here in Mr Crawley’s arms, he was safe. Another hard thrust from the blonde sent shivers down his spine and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning loudly, dangerously loud. It didn’t seem like either of them particularly cared, they were too lost within their own pleasure.

Matthew chuckled softly as he gave Thomas another brutal thrust, snapping his hips upwards to slam into the quivering medic. He had never seen Thomas look so vulnerable, so small. He had always been so composed, so cool, always in control of every situation. As he footman, he had strutted around Downton Abbey with feline precision, proud and perfectly poised. Matthew had envied him on occasion as he had always felt awkward and out of place in the grand house. No wonder the Dowager Countess had enjoyed poking holes into him. Thomas had never looked awkward or out of place. Even now, he still looked perfect somehow. His hair had fallen into his eyes, his cheeks were flushed and his body was shaking uncontrollably but was more handsome this way, more real. It was almost sickening. A part of Matthew was tempted to break him, to watch him crack like fine china. He could definitely make sure Thomas found walking difficult in the morning. Yes, he could do that.

“ _Ahh!_ ” Thomas gasped, arching his back further as he received another particularly hard thrust. “Again,” he begged, “Do that again!”

Matthew was only too happy to comply. He snapped his hips again, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He thrust harder and laughed as Thomas threw his arms around his neck, whimpering. Matthew pound into him again, fucking him harder, _harder_ , faster, _deeper_ , harder and harder until he could no longer think or see clearly, all he could register was white noise.

“ _Oh fucking hell_ ,” Thomas spat as he clawed wildly at Matthew’s shoulders, his chest, his biceps. He wanted even _more_ , somehow.

 Matthew wrapped a hand around Thomas’s neck to pull him closer, crashing their lips together. The kiss was animalistic, uncontrolled and bruising. He fucked Thomas with his cock and tongue, battling for dominance.

Thomas was thrilled. He let Matthew take over this kiss, signalling that he was willing to submit his body, to become a rich boy’s play-toy for the night. Sheltered, coddled men were so weak at their core, easily lead into sin by their urge to release their suppressed aggression and pent up frustration. The idle, meaningless chitter-chatter they were forced to endure and polite, dull courtships with naïve, simpering women left so many of the poor buggers desperate with a craving for something only few could provide. No Lady Mary Crawley or any other aristocrat could give a man like Matthew Crawley something like _this_.

As Matthew continued to devour him, Thomas couldn’t supress a whine as he felt a hand slide down his hips, trailing a slow path towards his arse. Matthew’s fingertips traced his flesh playfully, briefly tickling the small of his back as he giggled against Thomas’s lips. Thomas felt electric: alive and very awake. All of his senses were heightened and he almost passed out when he received yet another hard, painful thrust. Matthew’s hands finally reached his arse and Thomas felt a grin spread across his lips. Matthew smiled coyly and pulled back slightly, admiring Thomas for a brief moment before he gave him a quick peck.

“Alright?” He panted, meeting Thomas’s eye.

When he nodded, Matthew smiled and began to knead Thomas’s arse cheek, enjoying how his muscles contracted as he bobbed up and down. Thomas’s eyes were closed again but he was still smiling. He looked demure now, as though butter wouldn’t melt but one his famous smirks were played upon the corners of his red mouth. How on earth could a man be so striking? Matthew slowed his pace so that he could watch Thomas and carefully study his reactions; after all it was unlikely that he would lay with another man again. He slowly rolled his hips upwards, gently rocking himself into Thomas as he released a long, staggering breath. The feeling of his prick slowly gliding against Thomas’s velvety, tight walls was beautiful.

“ _Oh_ ,” Thomas breathed, opening his eyes as he stared at the roof above him.

Matthew carefully dipped his hips, sliding out of Thomas slowly. He repeated this and for a few moments, he rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he pulled Thomas closer, fucking him at a leisurely pace. Thomas was shaking again, clinging to his shoulders for dear life as his thighs squeezed Matthew’s waist.

“Matthew,” Thomas whispered, panting. “I want –“

He was not able to finish his sentence as he was distracted by Matthew unfolding his left leg, hitching it upwards to wrap it around his waist. Smiling broadly, he suddenly flipped Thomas, reversing their positions. Thomas was rendered speechless but before he could protest, Matthew grinned and gave him a cheeky wink.

“Sorry, I just want to watch you for a minute.” He explained, stroking one of Thomas’s cheek with his finger. “Is that alright?”

Thomas was not able to give him verbal confirmation but he nodded, curious. He watched Matthew smile again and he received another chaste kiss. Matthew inhaled sharply through his nose as he gazed at Thomas’s face, finding amusement in the pale man’s wide-eyed expression. He snorted and Thomas frowned, growing impatient but he was quickly mollified with another kiss. Matthew nibbled on his bottom lip, an act that had always made Thomas go weak at the knees. As he began to claw at Matthew’s back, the lieutenant trailed kissed along the sides of his mouth, kissing his way up to his cheeks, down to his jaw, the shell of his ear. His hands began to explore Thomas’s body, stroking his sides, his fingers navigating through the medic’s light chest hair as Thomas keened, his nails scratching Matthew’s skin as he thrashed beneath him, unable to control his body. Thomas’s was rewarded for his brief wild display with a butterfly kiss to his stomach and he immediately felt his heart flutter in his chest.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he moaned, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat.

“You’re quite a noisy little thing in bed,” Matthew chuckled, running his hands down Thomas’s thighs. “You’d think that you of all people would know to keep quiet.”

“Then get on with it! You were doing so well before and now you’ve stopped!” Thomas hissed as more heat pooled into his cheeks. He was enjoying the extra attention but he wanted to be fucked again, now rather than later. Still, he didn’t want to result to begging.

Matthew laughed and pressed another kiss onto his stomach. “I promise that I’ll _get on with it_ again, as you so eloquently put, in a moment. I want to look at you.”

Thomas rolled his eyes but privately, he was touched. The only other person who had ever wanted to _look_ at him in bed was Philip and the Duke was not the gentlemen that Matthew was. Philip had certainly taken his time in admiring Thomas’s naked body but he proceeded to called him numerous derogative names before he finally pushed his cock into Thomas’s arse with little preparation. Looking back in retrospect, Thomas did not understand why he had fallen for the Duke.

“You’re a handsome man, I can see that.” Matthew whispered thickly as his dilated eyes roamed over Thomas’s pale body. “You must have to fight off other men.”

“If only it were true,” Thomas thought bitterly as he forced himself to smile, worried that any bitterness on his part would put an end to their tryst. Matthew would likely express his concern and try to encourage Thomas to open up and discuss all of his personal troubles, which Thomas was not prepared to do, not now. Matthew was too bloody considerate for his own good. Just as he was about to retort, he was startled by Matthew wrapping his hand around his painfully sensitive, weeping cock. Matthew’s firm strokes wiped away the mild irritation Thomas had built up and his body automatically arched upwards. The blonde certainly knew how to put his hands to good use!

Giving Thomas a quick squeeze, Matthew smiled and whispered, “look at you, you really love this!” He pressed a kiss onto Thomas’s forehead. “Bloody wanton.”

This time, Thomas allowed himself to huff frustration as he leaned into Matthew’s touch but a playful smile spread across his lips. It was all fine and good to receive a nice wanking but Thomas wanted to be _fucked_ , preferably now. “Please,” was all he needed to plead as his eyes bore into Matthew’s. His speech didn’t need to be coherent for the lieutenant to understand that Thomas needed him.

“Turn over,” Matthew whispered into ear, appreciating how impatient the medic was becoming.

Thomas shuddered at those words. He felt his skin prickle and his body tensed in eager anticipation as he slowly rolled onto his front, wiggling his arse slightly to entice the man above him, making sure that the offer was irresistible.

“As I said, _wanton_.” Matthew chuckled, giving Thomas a light smack on his arse for good measure.

“Oh just get in me already!” Thomas snapped.

“Shh,” Matthew breathed, “be patient.”

Matthew thought Thomas looked wonderful lying on his front, showing off his long, lightly muscled pale back. Running a finger down his spine, he smirked triumphantly as Thomas shivered at his touch, gasping softly whenever he skirted over a particularly sensitive area. He finally reached the small of his back and Matthew paused, purposely avoiding moving his finger any lower. Thomas huffed again and shot an irritated frown over his shoulder but Matthew ignored him, choosing instead to focus on resting both of hands against the swell of Thomas’s arse. Exhaling slowly, Matthew made a mental image of Thomas lying naked, face down on his bed as he silently vowed never to forget the sight. He continued to gaze at him, giving the man’s arse a gentle pinch with his hands as Thomas began to writhe and squirm.

“ _Hurry up!_ ” he ordered, glaring at Matthew over his shoulder.

The lieutenant snorted and leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck. He lapped at Thomas’s hairline, smirking at the desperate gasps that escaped from the medic’s lips as he slid his hands lower to part the globes of Thomas’s arse.

“Please,” Thomas sighed, baring his neck to Matthew as he laid his head the small pillow. He received another kiss to his neck and he closed his eyes, smiling softly.

He heard the small camp bead creak as Matthew shifted behind him. He felt his arse cheeks being parted again and he moaned when a finger carefully circled his anus. Matthew watched his fluttering pink hole in amazement, feeling his prick grow harder at the sight of the clenching, tight hole. He quickly pushed his ring finger into Thomas, happy to find that his arse was still very slick.

“I want –“ Thomas started but he immediately stopped speaking, almost choking from the shock that he almost suggested…no, Matthew would certainly _not_ use his mouth on him, not like that. Not all homosexuals were even willing to carry out... _that_. Philip had introduced Thomas to the act of teasing a man’s arse with one’s tongue. Oral pleasure was exciting but Philip had only rimmed him once and it was _exquisite_. He couldn’t suggest for Matthew to do that same, it wouldn’t be right.

“What?” Matthew asked, curious to know why Thomas had stopped speaking. He added a second finger, scissoring him as he searched for Thomas’s prostate, repeating, “what? What’s the matter?”

“No, it’s nothing. Just…crook your fingers up a little, to the left – _ahh!_ Yes, there!” Thomas cried, his forehead falling into the pillow.

As if he could read his mind, Matthew pressed, “Thomas, you want something.” He alternated between watching Thomas’s face and watching his fingers prepare Thomas for a second round as he continued, “I’ll do whatever it is that you want me to do. Just tell me, I’m not going to just please myself.”

“Most men do,” blurted from his mouth before he could even stop himself. Thomas cringed and turn his face away, pushing his nose into the damp pillow.

Matthew just laughed loudly, shaking his head in amusement as he carefully slid a third finger into Thomas, making the medic squirm. “Come now,” he whispered, “tell me what you want.”

Thomas canted his arse upwards, encouraging Matthew to continue preparing him. The man’s fingers were doing wonders for him - perhaps he could even take _four_ fingers!

“I won’t be distracted, Thomas.” Matthew warned, slipping his fingers out of Thomas.

“Oh!” Thomas moaned, “stop being such a tease. Just stick your bloody prick up my arse already!” He tried to complain further but he was startled once again by Matthew as he received a hard, loud spank on his right cheek. He cried out but was quickly silenced by Matthew hand. Heat rushed to his cock and he felt his trapped cock grow harder against his stomach. He started to giggle, drunk from lust. The sting that lingered on his arse was delicious! A gust of warm breath fluttered against his ear and Thomas moaned again, sighing softly.

“You’ll get another if you don’t tell me what you want.” Matthew whispered darkly. He quickly jammed his three fingers into Thomas, causing the man to cry out.

“You bloody bastard!” Thomas laughed, tilting his arse up higher. “Do that again!”

Matthew couldn’t help but laugh himself, astonished at how damn _filthy_ Thomas was. The man was a wonder! Against his better judgement, he repeated the action and ogled the medic when he cried louder; throwing his own hips backwards to meet Matthew’s thrust.

“You’re a menace Thomas, an absolute terror!” He marvelled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Thomas began to roll his hips upward, effectively fucking himself on Matthew’s fingers. He smirked at Matthew over his shoulder and dared to give the man a lewd wink.

“Unbelievable,” the blonde breathed as he began to thrust his fingers into Thomas again. “You aren’t getting off lightly. I still want to know why you stopped yourself from speaking before.” He whispered. “Tell. Me. What. You. Want.” He emphasised each word with a hard thrust as Thomas writhed beneath him, shaking uncontrollably.

“Alright,” Thomas sighed, defeated. “Promise me that afterwards, you’ll bugger me again straight away!”

“I promise,” Matthew smiled as he kneaded Thomas’s arse gently to relax the muscles.

“Well,” Thomas started as folding his arms underneath his chin so he could rest his head his wrist.

“You have a very lovely rump.” Matthew chuckled distractedly as he gave Thomas another squeeze.

Thomas felt his face flush so he quickly face forwards to his embarrassment when he felt Matthew press a light kiss on the small of his back as he mumbled, “sorry, go on Thomas.”

“So,” Thomas swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing, “you can do something and although it sounds awful, it’s actually quite – no, it’s actually _very_ …”

“What is it?” Matthew sighed, kissing Thomas again on his spine. He slid another finger into him and kissed his skin again.

Thomas shivered and rushed, “if you use your tongue as well as your fingers, I’ll – well it would feel _fantastic_.”

“Hmm,” Matthew mumbled against his back as he gave Thomas another kiss, this time on his left shoulder. He pulled away slightly and stared at the side of the dark man’s face, wondering if he was following Thomas’s suggestion correctly. “So…I would pleasure you orally, except I would be using my tongue on…well, not your cock?”

Thomas hid his face in his arms, refusing to look at Matthew. “I shouldn’t have said it – you’re disgusted, I’m sorry Sir, it’s just that –“

“I’m not disgusted!” Matthew interrupted sharply. “I’ve just never heard of…anyone doing such a…an _act_.”

Thomas felt his eyes prickle with tears of shame and embarrassment. It was no wonder men like him faced imprisonment when their sex lives were so vulgar. He prepared himself for rejection and scorn but mercifully, Matthew didn’t begin to rant or scream at him. Instead the man kissed his left ear and whispered, “And you don’t need to call me sir, I told you that.”

“Yes Matthew,” Thomas muttered, still too embarrassed to turn his face to the side.

The camp bed creaked again as Matthew shifted himself into a more comfortable position. Thomas’s suggestion was a most peculiar one, at least by his standards. He had never even considered that one could orally pleasure a person’s arsehole. It sounded absurd! It also sounded quite disgusting but he was not going to say that out loud, Thomas would run a mile. He didn’t want to Thomas to leave or to take offense, he liked him. He was also baring his incredibly soft, pert bum to him as well and Matthew was eager to get back to _buggering_ him again. A man only lives once and therefore, man should explore everything he possibly could before he died. Sodomy was not something he expected to tick off his bucket list but when in Rome…

“Right, are you ready?” he asked shakily. He quickly glanced down at Thomas’s pale bottom and licked his lips, wondering what was in store. Once again, he slowly parted the globes of the man’s and stared intently at his anus. He was so focused, he didn’t realise that Thomas was watching him anxiously over his shoulder.

“You’re really going to do it?” Thomas squeaked before he blushed and cleared his throat, repeating more gruffly, “you’re actually going to?”

Matthew nodded silently and pulled Thomas’s cheeks apart a little more. “If you think about this too much, you may back out of it,” he told himself firmly.

Thomas began to panic as his heart galloped in his chest. He threw his head down and cowered into his arms, feelings his eyes fill with tears again. Normally, he detested feeling so pathetic. Perhaps it would be best if he grabbed his clothes now and bolted. He could surely make it back to his bunker safely. He could easily lie that he had been sent to check on a solider, someone who was still recovering from a mild injury – not one person would bat an eye. He could quickly pop in to Willis’s bunk, see if he had any more cigarettes. He needed a drink of water actually so…

“Oh fuck.” Thomas whispered. His mind immediately went blank.

Matthew was softly lapping at his hole, probing him with the tip of his tongue. Thomas had to bite down on his wrist to stop himself from moaning too loudly at the overwhelming sensation. God almighty did he love this!

“It’s not so bad,” Matthew mused before he pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle one more, giving his fluttering hole feather light kitten licks.

 If Thomas had been standing, he would have likely swooned. Oh this was incredible, amazing! He closed his eyes and allowed his body to writhe against the scratchy bed cover as he moaned in tandem with Matthew’s licks. Soon, Matthew began to plant small kisses onto his skin, pressing his lips against his anus, his cheeks, the backs of his thighs. Thomas was in heaven; so happy, he felt as though he was floating. For a brief second, Matthew lifted his head to that he could look at Thomas’s peaceful, happy expression. He looked pink, warm and soft; healthy even, which was quite a contrast to his usual pallor. Perhaps Matthew should fuck him every day.

“That’s dangerous territory!” a voice in his head warned. Yes, it most certainly was.

He continued to lap at Thomas regardless, surprised to find that he was enjoying himself. The taste of Thomas’s skin, his sweat, the hand lotion and Matthew’s own pre-cum were not overly unpleasant, but bearable. It was the feeling of Thomas’s tight arse clenching around his tongue and the desperate little cries that escaped from his lips that made rimming him so enjoyable. If he had to do this to Thomas again, he would. Occasionally Matthew strays upward to kiss and lick at Thomas’s perineum, to tongue his balls, and in a brief moment of bravery, he even dared to suck the pre-come from Thomas’s dripping cock, which wasn’t as unpleasant or as terrifying as he had feared.

Thomas, meanwhile, was in heaven, absolute heaven. He could die happily right now. The Germans could hail mustard gas on him, they could fire a bullet into his chest, anything – he could happily go. Of course he had hoped that Matthew would be amendable to a liaison but never in his wildest dreams did he expect _this_. This man truly was a wonder, a treasure. He silently prayed that no harm would come to him, ever. A man like Matthew Crawley did not deserve to die.

“ _Ahh, fucking hell!_ ” he moaned breathlessly as his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Matthew gave smiled to himself and licked a long, slow stripe from Thomas’s scrotum to the small of his back. His eyes closed as he listened to Thomas’s soft, breathless pants. In this moment, he felt god-like, triumphant in the knowledge that he was the man to take Thomas Barrow apart. He looked practically done for already, utterly wrecked. He could see the side of Thomas’s flushed face. His eyes were closed and his red lips were parted, gasping for air. He was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Are you alright?” he smiled as he leaned closer to Thomas’s body. He massaged soothing circles into the man’s skin whilst Thomas caught his breath.

“Yes,” Thomas finally sighed. He needed another second to recover but eventually, he rolled over onto his back so he could face Matthew. He smiled as he met the other man’s gaze but he quickly turned away, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. Matthew snorted and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss against the side of his, which made Thomas giggle. He continued to kiss his face and smiled against the medic’s pale skin as Thomas continued to laugh.

“Thomas, can I…” Matthew began, trying to find a polite way to ask Thomas whether he would up allow Matthew to bugger him again. “It’s hard to find the right words. How terribly English of me.”

Thomas laughed again, turning his head to face Matthew again. He nodded in agreement as a cheeky grin spread across his lips. “Yes, terribly English of you. I’ve still got some time and energy. What do _you_ want”? He quickly glanced at the man’s erection, standing proud against his taut stomach.

It was Matthew’s turn to blush as he chuckled again, shaking his head as he smiled. “I’d like to bugger you again if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Can I suck you off for a bit first?” Thomas asked, cocking his head to the left. He glanced down at the blonde man’s erect member again and licked his lips in anticipation.

Matthew’s blush intensified as his face turned scarlet at the suggestion. It was a very tempting suggestion however. After quickly swallowing, he nodded, “of course, if you wish.”

“I do,” Thomas smirked. “Stand up.” He gave Matthew’s stomach a playful poke and tipped his head upwards, indicating for him to stand.

Matthew shuffled backwards and carefully climbed off the camp bed. He didn’t want to accidently stumble and topple over like a bumbling fool – he wouldn’t be able to face Thomas again if he did. Thomas edged closer to the end of the bed and kneeled before him, his face level with Matthew waist.

“Pull my hair a bit when you do it.” Thomas ordered as he wrapped his right hand around Matthew’s twitching cock. “I like it when my hair is tugged.”

“Of – of course you do,” Matthew stammered, staring down at Thomas in awe as his cock was gently stroked.

Thomas smirked and it took all of Matthew’s strength not to grasp onto his hair and ram his cock down the pale man’s throat. The wanton little deviant would probably enjoy it. He managed to keep his body still as he allowed Thomas to take control over the situation. As Thomas began to press kisses onto his hip bones, Matthew took his cue to thread his fingers into Thomas’s hair. His fingers lightly scraped over the man’s scalp and he felt his entire body shudder. Thomas snorted at this and gave Matthew another smirk, smug that he was able to have such an effect on the lieutenant.

“I can see the cogs turning in your mind,” Matthew whispered, his tone firm. “Get on with it.” He gave Thomas’s hair a small tug.

“Mmm,” Thomas mumbled against his stomach, “yes sir!” He licked a stripe downwards, navigating through the thin trail of hair that led to Matthew’s cock.

“Thomas, please hurry.” Matthew pleaded, his breath hitching when Thomas surprised him by licking delicately at his slit. “Oh that’s _good_ ,” he breathed, closing his eyes.

Thomas preened and smiled against the head of Matthew’s cock, happily lapping away at the salty pre-cum that seeped from his slit. He swirled his tongue, circling Matthew before he dipped his down to lap at the underside of his cock. He traced a thick vein and silently praised himself for his skills when he heard Matthew moan. The fingers that clutched his hair tightened their grip and Thomas whined, smiling up at Matthew with his eyes.

“Come on, stop teasing me now Thomas,” Matthew begged, desperate for the medic to take his length into his mouth. “I need to fuck you after this, remember? I – _oh bloody hell_ – you’re going to make me cum earlier if you carry on – ahh!”

Thomas ignored him as he lapped at Matthew’s shaft. He lowered his mouth further and gently wrapped his tongue around his the man’s balls, gently suckling on them in turn as Matthew practically swayed with joy, his grip on Thomas’s hair tightening with each nip and lick. Sensing that he was being a little unfair, Thomas quickly kissed each of Matthew’s balls before he licked upwards along his cock, slowly raising his head until his mouth reached Matthew’s head. Glancing at Matthew once more, he proceeded to take all of the man’s length into his mouth, inch by inch. Normally, Thomas would pleasure a man much faster than this. He had sucked off his fair share of men and he considered himself to be well practised. He was perfectly capable of quickly swallowing a cock down his throat but tonight he wanted to take his time. Matthew Crawley had reduced him to a writhing, desperate mess; now it was his turn.

“Oh that’s good,” Matthew praised him breathlessly. He rocked forwards in an attempt to egg Thomas on. “Come on, I know you can take more.”

“Mmm,” was the only sound Thomas was able to make as he took Matthew further into his mouth. Slowly, very slowly he tipped his head back and began to take him deeper.

Matthew’s grip on his hair was almost painful now and he was struggling to keep his hips still. He was shaking quite violently and he was afraid that his legs were going to collapse under him. Then Thomas sucked harder, swallowed his cock and Matthew saw stars.

He was close, he was so very close. Any second now and white hot ecstasy would wash over him like a tide, creating waves of bliss that would sweep through his body, coursing through his veins like –

Thomas released Matthew’s cock slowly, the loss of suction creating a crude popping sound that echoed around the bunker. He eyed Matthew through his eyelashes, smirking slyly at the shocked blonde as he tilted his head to the left in mock innocence.

“Well you want to bugger me don’t you?” He cooed, “wouldn’t want you finished so soon.”

“Right,” Matthew agreed thickly, his mind steel reeling from his orgasm delay. He wet his lips and took a deep, steadying breath before he instructed Thomas to roll over onto his front. “On your front then.”

Thomas pouted and reached out his hand to stroke Matthew’s chest. “Won’t you face me when you do it?”

“Yes,” Matthew nodded, still slightly dazed. He lowered his body and climbed onto the bed, kneeling in between Thomas’s long legs. He automatically slid his hands under Thomas’s knees to lift his legs, wrapping them around his hips. Being the solicitous gentlemen that he was, Matthew reached over Thomas to find the small tin of hand lotion that had previously been discarded on the floor. Once his fingers brushed the cool metal, he grabbed it and promptly applied a generous amount onto his prick, conscious that he wanted to make sure Thomas wouldn’t be hurt. Besides, if the medic walked with a suspicious limp tomorrow, questions would be asked. Once he was prepared, he looked up and met Thomas’s wide-eyed gaze.

“Aren’t you kind?” The medic teased, although he did appear grateful. Unknown to Matthew, Thomas was not used to being treat with such consideration.

Matthew threw him a knowing look and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Thomas’s. He slowly teasingly circled his cock around Thomas’s eager, twitching hole. Thomas sighed and threw his head back onto the small pillow, smiling. Matthew ran his cock up and down the crease of Thomas’s arse but for all he wanted to torture the man a little more, he himself was too impatient to wait any longer. Hitching Thomas’s legs up higher, he quickly sunk into Thomas’s velvety channel in one firm, deep thrust, moaning loudly. He began to thrust in earnest, profanities streaming from his mouth as Thomas groaned and cried beneath him, begging Matthew to take him harder. Somehow, despite his near exhaustion, Matthew managed to increase his tempo and soon Thomas was almost screaming as he clawed at the blankets, Matthew’s hips, the wall of the bunker. Matthew had to wrap his fingers around his mouth to silence him as Thomas continued to emit loud, lewd moans. Soon, sooner than he would have liked, Matthew felt his stomach tightening as his climax approached.

“ _Matthew!_ ” Thomas groaned his name as he arched his back, the movement causing his arse to tighten around Matthew’s cock.

Tipped over the edge by the final clench of Thomas’s arse, Matthew felt his climax building, building, building. Reaching a hand down past Thomas’s stomach, he took the medic’s long, hard shaft in his and began to pump him. Suddenly, Thomas cried out as he released. Every muscle in Matthew’s body shook uncontrollably as he followed, his own seed flooding Thomas’s arse as his vision went white. Suddenly, his arms gave way and Matthew collapsed onto Thomas with a groan.

 

Neither of the men attempted to move. After a few minutes, Matthew’s weight began to crush Thomas and he found himself unable to breathe. With a hard shove of his shoulder, he managed to roll the lieutenant off him. The pair laid side by side listening to each other’s pants and wheezes.

“Thank you,” Matthew whispered, breaking the silence. He reached a hand out and pulled Thomas towards him, wrapping his arms around the medic’s muscular, slim back. Thomas sighed and nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his own arm around Matthew’s waist. Lulled by their rhythmic breathing, the two men fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Something was tapping Matthew’s shoulder. He was being prodded. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Thomas leaning over him.

“I have to go! People will definitely know that I’ve been missing. It’s almost daylight.” Thomas whispered. The man was dressed in his uniform and he had combed his hair.

“Oh,” Matthew said before he yawned. “Of course. We shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“No, we shouldn’t have.” Thomas agreed quietly. “I just woke you up to say…well, goodbye. I didn’t want to just vanish without saying something.”

“Thank you,” Matthew smiled. A rush of affection for Thomas Barrow made him pulled the man against his chest again as he planted a quick kiss onto his forehead. “If you survive this ghastly war, you’re going to make some man very happy.”

“Remains to be seen, doesn’t it?” Thomas said flatly. He sat up and gave the blonde man a small, sad smile. “I hope that you make it out alive too. You’re a good man.”

“As are you,” Matthew nodded, patting Thomas’s leg. “Good luck.”

“Same to you,” Thomas smiled as he stood to his feet. He gave Matthew a small wave before he slipped out of his bunker and disappeared from view.

As soon as Thomas was out of sight, Matthew felt overcome with loneliness. He couldn’t hear anything, not one single sound. He felt melancholy, he felt nostalgic, he felt lonely, he felt changed. Perhaps he felt odd because he had just slept with a man. Perhaps it was because he realised that as of now, he was all alone in a trench. Perhaps he was dreaming. Maybe he would wake up and discover that all along, he had been having a very peculiar dream. He would wake up in his mother’s new home in Downton village. Better yet, perhaps he would wake up in Manchester and soon he would need to go to work.

No, he was definitely in a bunker. He could see it with his own eyes. He had definitely slept with a man. He could see his tin pot of hand lotion on the floor. He would never forget this fact.

“I can’t believe I buggered a man.” He whispered.

 

If one thing was certain, it was that he would always remember Thomas Barrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell.
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave a kudos. It would make my day.


End file.
